Every Preparation and Defence
by jona
Summary: Hogwarts prepares for iminent attack but when the night comes will their defences really be enough? Jona xxx


1 Given Every Preparation and Defence  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Harry sat close to the window. His face was so close to the pane that there was a flush of mist across it with every breath he took.  
  
His eyes flickered across the view beneath him in a constant sweeping motion, trying to take in every little detail.  
  
The chilly nights had not shown any sign of becoming milder so Harry had taken his thick cloak to wrap around himself during 'his watch'.  
  
There had been no sign of any unprecedented movement for the last few nights, but Harry and the others had all been warned of the increased Death Eater sightings in Hogsmeade and they had all begun taking these night watches more seriously.  
  
It was a lonely job sitting there, looking out of the window and Harry often found his mind starting to drift. He would however quickly recover from these momentary lapses. He was too tense to allow his thoughts to stray for even a minute.  
  
Harry was particularly tense tonight. His scar had begun aching almost constantly over the past year following the return of Voldemort.  
  
It could have been his imagination but he was almost sure that it had felt more pronounced today. He had even begun wincing during Transfiguration class. All in all everything pointed to the worrying conclusion that Voldemort was drawing closer to their haven and refuge, Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore was worried. He always seemed to be worried these days, but both he and his phoenix Fawkes knew that there was something bitter in the air today and there was no doubt that tensions were increasing among the students. There had been a dramatic increase in inter-house fighting recently, something that no-one seemed to be able to put a halt to.  
  
The headmaster rubbed his forehead wearily. He knew that Voldemort was approaching, but there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it.  
  
He had made sure from the start that Harry would trust him and tell him anything, by involving him in all of the precautionary and defensive measures taken to protect the school. Dumbledore knew that Harry would do near enough anything to protect his friends.  
  
"I fear I shall not sleep tonight Fawkes." Said Dumbledore, stroking the glorious plumage of the bird. Fawkes replied with a trill of phoenix song, which made Dumbledore smile grimly.  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
Harry bent over forward clutching his forehead. His scar had suddenly flared with acute pain. Straining his eyes open he saw what he had been dreading for months. The flicker of shadow on the horizon belonging to a death eater cloak multiplied a hundred fold.  
  
Stumbling slightly from the pain in his head Harry shot an alarm spell from his wand, then scrambled from his seat and ran as fast as he could to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Professor! They're coming! And there are at least as many as we thought." Gasped Harry as he made it through the door.  
  
Dumbledore had a stony look of stony determination on his face.  
  
He nodded and flicked his wand.  
  
The alarm bell rang even louder throughout the castle and with it an atmosphere of fear and apprehension spread throughout Hogwarts as students and teachers alike were awoken from their slumber and took their positions in the well rehearsed defence drill.  
  
Harry shivered as the realisation of what was about to happen started to sink in. Of course, they had been practising their defensive manoeuvres and strategies all year, it seemed impossible though to suddenly be called upon to put them into practice.  
  
This was the real thing, and it was damned frightening!  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
Harry filed in next to Ron and Hermione. He was glad to be able to stand alongside his best friends.  
  
Their group had the responsibility of guarding two of the main stairwells. The ones leading up to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house common rooms.  
  
Harry knew that it was a position holding a lot of responsibility. The first, second and third year students were all gathered in their common rooms under their head of house's protection.  
  
At the moment Harry was completely focused on his duty to protect the stairwell.  
  
He did however manage to snatch a glance at the rest of his group.  
  
In particular Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny caught his eye.  
  
His two best friends were either side him, looking resolute and alert.  
  
Neville looked terrified, but Harry noticed the firm grip he had on his wand and the steady way in which he held himself.  
  
Ginny was right behind Harry and he couldn't help wishing that she was upstairs with the younger Gryffindors, he couldn't imagine anything bad happening to the youngest Weasley without icy dread crippling his heart.  
  
Harry gave Ginny a small smile before turning back to watch for intruders.  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
The loud banging echoed through the castle as it trembled from the force of the blows upon it. In their Common Rooms the younger students were narrowly avoiding hysteria and McGonagall had been forced to hold Dennis Creevey tightly to stop him from running out of the room altogether.  
  
Downstairs the other teachers were also having to work hard to calm the students.  
  
Hagrid had a tough time keeping his eye on the Slytherins who were supposedly guarding the passageways towards the Slytherin Common Room and the kitchens. Flitwick was with the Gryffindors, Sinistra was comforting the frightened Hufflepuffs, and Professor Hooch was having to encourage the Ravenclaws who were stationed near to the library.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had assembled all of the other teachers in the main entrance hall from which the deafening booms had originated.  
  
The large old doors were being pounded mercilessly. So far they had held firm, but Dumbledore knew that even Hogwarts' protective spells could not withstand the barrage forever and eventually the massive doors did indeed buckle…  
  
The tremendous crash with which they hit the floor seemed to shake the Earth itself.  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
Despite a constant vigilance that Mad-Eye-Moody would have been proud of the Gryffindors were outsmarted.  
  
Before they even knew it the whole group of them were surrounded by Death Eaters, and Professor Flitwick was lying stunned on the floor.  
  
The silent masked intruders didn't say a word. With their wands drawn, they circled the students giving them no opportunity to retaliate.  
  
Suddenly, accompanied by a strong gust of bitterly cold air, Voldemort himself swept through the corridor.  
  
Harry could only guess as to what had happened to Dumbledore and the others. Swallowing down his fear he locked eyes with the dark lord.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter. Of course, I ought not to be surprised to see you here." Hissed Voldemort derisively.  
  
"We won't let you kill Harry!" Yelled Ron miraculously finding his voice. Hermione stared at him in horror but didn't budge from Harry's side.  
  
"So. You have some little friends eh Potter? Well. This should make everything all the more fun for me then. Crucio!"  
  
The cruciatus curse sped for Ron who ducked. It hit the unprepared Neville Longbottom whose unearthly screams echoed through the corridor.  
  
"Stop!" Cried Harry in Desperation, unable to stand Neville's agony at the hand of his nemesis.  
  
"You're right Harry Potter. For once we agree. I have a school to destroy, there will be time for fun and games later." Smirked Voldemort lazily withdrawing his spell and watching Neville slump against Seamus Finnegan with morbid satisfaction.  
  
"We won't let you past without a fight." Said Dean Thomas as loudly as he dared raising his wand even higher.  
  
"Oh really…" Said Voldemort, in a voice that sent tremors of foreboding down Harry's back. And then before he knew it Harry felt the Green light of death being summoned.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Screeched the inhuman voice.  
  
There was a brilliant flash of emerald light before the almost electrical crackle of the killing curse struck into the crowd.  
  
Before they could even react five members of the Gryffindor defence team were lying motionless on the ground all taken out by the one curse.  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
For once, Dumbledore realised far too late how easily he'd been tricked.  
  
The assault on the front doors had been purely a decoy to distract the school's main defence team leaving the less able students vulnerable.  
  
"I should have known that Tom would be smarter than that! I should have known!" He gasped as he tore along the corridor, followed closely by the rest of his group, all of them hoping against hope that they wouldn't be too late.  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
Harry was attempting desperately to rally his peers as they shrunk back repulsed and frozen to their cores by what they'd just witnessed.  
  
He was stopped altogether when he heard Ginny scream from behind him.  
  
"Blood!" She shrieked her wand clattering to the floor as she raised her hands to cover her eyes in utter disbelieving horror.  
  
The other Gryffindors seemed all to fall backward completely, many slumped against walls, some were sick but none of them seemed able to look at the wall opposite them. The one that was directly beneath the common room they had been guarding.  
  
As Harry lifted his eyes, having to fight the iron clutch of icy dread that was trying to prevent it he himself felt the last shreds of hope wither within him.  
  
Small rivulets of bright red blood were slowly tracking their ways down the stone of the wall.  
  
As Harry watched on, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight, the blood trickled steadily on until finally the tracks of crimson halted and dried, fading to a rusty stain that Harry had the feeling Filch would never be removing.  
  
During his entrancement Harry had disregarded everything else but the wall, and the feeling of failure and complete grief that had crippled him.  
  
Finally distracted although still heavily dazed Harry saw that he was alone now. There was only the Dark Lord, and the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Feeling as though he couldn't bring himself to care Harry let the scalding, tearing words crash over his head without registering anything.  
  
Had he been paying attention he might have realised that Voldemort had transfigured two of his death eaters into snakes.  
  
The two rattlesnakes slithered stealthily towards him.  
  
"Go back." Harry hissed loudly although without any real conviction.  
  
But he quickly realised that the snakes weren't responding to parseltongue in the slightest.  
  
Closing his eyes Harry didn't watch as the first snake struck his right wrist causing his long forgotten wand to fall to the ground and sending fire lancing immediately through his veins.  
  
Indeed he was already numb and didn't even feel it as the second snake struck his left shoulder.  
  
The poison was instant and all Harry knew, was darkness…  
  
Swirling and fading…  
  
Until there was nothing…  
  
And he knew somewhere amidst the merciless laughter of his enemy, that he was  
  
Dead.  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
From somewhere that wasn't physically in existence, Harry saw his body crumpled on the floor. He realised that he'd been bound up. Strange really that he hadn't noticed it before…  
  
Before!…  
  
Oh God! He was dead!  
  
Harry could barely watch as Dumbledore Hagrid and Snape arrived and between them somehow managed to force Voldemort and his Death Eaters out of the castle. He was only just able to comprehend that what he could see was really happening.  
  
Hagrid's wails were all that broke the silence. The giant could be heard from the Common Rooms he'd been sent to check on, and Harry, as well as everyone else knew that what he would report would be horrific as well as destroyingly sad.  
  
Barely managing to keep himself together Harry watched as Sirius transformed back from his animagus form and grabbed up Harry's lifeless form.  
  
That alone was almost enough to break Harry forever from where he watched. But in the end it was witnessing the arrival of Ginny, Ron and Hermione… Alive and healthy, being struck down by much the same grief that shattered Harry's tortured spirit once and for all… Until all that was left was a black void.  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
Harry awoke with an almighty jolt, cold sweat slicked across his face, his heart pounding uncontrollably and an aching sense of inexpressible relief and joy at finding himself waking from a nightmare.  
  
The adrenaline was making his fingers tingle and he could barely register that it had indeed been a simple nightmare.  
  
He slipped his glasses down from his forehead and realised in a sudden panic that he was not in bed but sitting on a windowsill in the corridor beside the Great Hall.  
  
Wondering for a split second what on Earth had possessed him to be asleep there he was confused.  
  
Harry felt a warm had gently fall on his shoulder and he spun round, heart still pounding to see Albus Dumbledore gazing at him steadily from underneath a yellow fluffy sleeping cap.  
  
"It was a most horrific nightmare. I don't doubt it was Mr Potter, but don't be alarmed. Voldemort is not here right now." Said the headmaster gently before handing him an extra cup of cocoa from a tray that he rested on the windowsill.  
  
Harry nodded dumbly whilst trying hard to settle his breathing.  
  
"Not to worry. Quite common in wizards actually, sleepwalking. Especially those prone to 'developed' dreaming. I will admit to having woken and found myself completely lost on frequent occasions before now. It's often more common during times of high anxiety."  
  
Harry, who had finally begun to regain his wits stood shakily and managed a weak smile as he downed the last of the replenishing cocoa.  
  
"Thankyou Professor." He muttered replacing the mug on the tray.  
  
"Not a problem Harry. And don't worry. I've asked Dobby to keep an extra eye on any night-time wanderings outside the tower from now on."  
  
Harry smiled weakly and felt that his legs were finally holding him up properly again.  
  
He could feel Dumbledore watching him and lifted his eyes to meet the concerned stare.  
  
"Do you think… I mean… It didn't mean anything, did it?" Asked Harry falteringly.  
  
Dumbledore's face was solemn,  
  
"Most all dreams do have some significance. But don't forget that our imaginations can distort things greatly. For now I suggest you try to clear your mind and get some more sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow."  
  
"Thankyou Professor." Said Harry earnestly.  
  
"Not at all Mr Potter. You have always been destined for and achieved great things, but there is never any shame in accepting help or encouragement when it is needed."  
  
With a last smile Dumbledore turned and walked back down the corridor with the two mugs.  
  
Wondering for a moment how Dumbledore could have known that he would find him here Harry shrugged, there was a lot about Dumbledore that he felt certain he would never fathom.  
  
Feeling strangely uplifted after the traumatic nightmare Harry made his way back to his dormitory, and after delighting in the familiar snores of him roommates he too fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
Okay… I know, that was kinda weird, kinda aimless and altogether it didn't really flow or make much sense!  
  
I actually only wrote it because Harry's dream is based on a dream I actually had! Obviously I tweaked it a bit to make it more sensible but the bare bones are what I saw.  
  
Anywhoozle, any comments? suggestions? critisisms? I'd love to hear them!  
  
Luv  
  
Jona  
  
xxx 


End file.
